


A Pleasant Ending

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Desk Sex, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry receives his most recent detention, he decides he's had enough and confronts Snape. What he doesn't plan on is that he might be attracted to his Potions Professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last summer on a drive home from vacation. It was my second ever PWP. I'm choosing not to re-write this (despite some really bad writing choices I made), as this fic is in the process of being turned into my submission for Snarry Big Bang on snape_potter. This fic is canon up to OotP and then veers off (and is even more obviously AU in the larger work).

"That _git_! He's making me clean out the cauldrons again! And a group of third years just made Sticking Solution. Just because I – "

" – decided to curse him out during class when he accused you of cheating and gave you a D?" Hermione finished for him.

"Well – " sputtered Harry and glanced at Ron, who shrugged. Since he and Hermione started dating, Ron had perfected the neutral shrug. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to Hermione. "I don't understand why he's been so terrible to me. He hasn't been this cruel in a long time."

"It is strange," Hermione agreed.

"I guess it started when he caught me and Ginny – um – studying together," Harry said thoughtfully, avoiding Ron's face.

"Maybe he's angry that the Boy-Who-Lived can get lucky when he can't," Seamus suggested, joining them at the table in the Great Hall.  


"So what, you think that if Snape was to get laid, he'd be nicer to me?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but who would want to sleep with _that_?" Ron asked.

"Well," began Hermione. "I remember that one day when he washed his hair and shaved his goatee. And he is intelligent, despite his unpleasant treatment of – "

"Please don't tell me you fancy Snape, Mione."

"Of course not!" she replied waspishly. "I'm just suggesting that maybe someone could."

"But who? Maybe our new Defence professor?" Harry asked, glancing at Professor Selhorn. She had dark hair, blue eyes, and a rare smile that seemed to cheer everyone in the room. She was rather harsh and frequently worked her students to the point of sweat and tears.

"You know, I have seen Snape looking at her with a hungry look before," Ron said thoughtfully.

"So how do we set them up?" Harry asked. "I'm desperate enough to try anything."

"I guess we need to work on Selhorn. Snape would never try anything himself. We need to get her to fancy him," Seamus suggested.

"Okay, Hermione, you need to do some girl talk."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry. "You think a professor in her mid-30s is going to 'girl talk' with a seventh year student?"

"Well, who else would you have to turn it? The rest of the female staff are ancient. Also, you're so smart that the professors have asked you to substitute for them, have they not?" Ron responded, loading up his plate with turkey and mashed potatoes.

  


Hermione blushed and said, "That is a valid point. I assume you want me to ask her something about boys and act like a confused teenager?" she asked Harry, who nodded. "It shouldn't be too hard; I've been listening to Lavender and Parvati for more than 6 years."

Harry snickered and ate a dinner roll. "I don't have much time, Snape arranged for my detention to happen in the middle of dinner."

"What a bastard," Ginny commented and kissed Harry on the cheek as she sat down next to him.

"Hey Gin. We're planning on having Selhorn seduce Snape," Ron said, wasting no time.

"That would be an interesting partnership. The two meanest teachers together? Is that really a good idea?"

"It would make them nicer, don't you think?"

"Or they would be able to plan out who their next victim is and terrorize us all one at a time in a systematic fashion," Ginny answered.

Ron had clearly not considered this. A bit of mashed potatoes fell out of his mouth, which was open in a horrified "O". Harry tried to laugh as Ron said, "No. That couldn't happen. No…no…"

"Well, I guess I'll be off. I have to go scrub some cauldrons," Harry told Ginny, and made a face. "No chance at getting Snape laid before my detention?" he asked the table.

"Not unless it's you, mate," Seamus joked and the table laughed.

Harry walked out of the Great Hall as though he had been asked to spend more time with Hagrid's Blast Ended Skrewts. He was not pleased with this outcome. However, the look on Snape's face when he called him a "greasy haired twat" was actually almost worth the detention.

He stepped down the stairs to the dungeons, ignoring the jeers from the Slytherins as they passed him by. Thinking about the plan to get Snape laid helped him feel better, though. Ginny was wrong. Hell, if he got to have sex, he'd be in a better mood. He and Ginny had only groped under their clothes a couple times.

Yet, there was something about Ginny that Harry couldn't decide upon. He definitely enjoyed kissing her, and he definitely didn't mind when she stroked his cock. However, touching her breasts was not what he expected it would be. It didn't give him that victorious leap in his chest like his dorm mates had alluded to. Perhaps they were elaborating a bit; they just wanted everyone to think they were sex gods.

He knocked on the door to Snape's office. Snape had requested that he do the detention in his office instead of his classroom. Harry had not been to Snape's office since the accident in Snape's Pensieve his fifth year. This was going to be a nightmare.

**  


"Come in, Mr. Potter."

Harry walked in, giving the office a quick glance around, hoping to find any sort of non-Potions related hobby, so he could relay it back to Hermione. No such luck. It was covered with potions ingredients and old potion journals.

"Well, Mr. Potter, because I am a – how did you put it? – 'arrogant fuck wad', I have the inability to clean these cauldrons satisfactorily. Since I hear you do a lot of housework at your Muggle relatives' house, perhaps you could help me," Snape glared at Harry with such sinister eyes, his lip quivered a bit.

"May I use my wand, sir?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

Apparently, he didn't. "You see, because I'm such an 'idiotic shithead', I didn't even think of trying to clean it with magic. Why don't you try it and perhaps you can get back from your detention early so you can go foul up the crevices of this castle?" Snape suggested coolly.

Harry should have known it was a trap. He had hoped that perhaps Snape didn't want him there, that he could quickly clean the cauldrons and get out of there. That was, of course, wishful thinking. Severus Snape was a man as evil and vindictive a professor could get. "Scourgify!" he said, pointing at the nearest cauldron.

The cauldron exploded. Pieces of pewter and old Sticking Solution flew through the air. Harry had enough time to duck behind Snape's desk to avoid the disaster. He watched as Snape laughed softly, safely encased in a Shield Charm.

"ARE YOU MAD?" Harry roared. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "You appear to be alive. Have you learned this new drama from your red-haired girlfriend, or are you just naturally this feminine?"

"FEMININE? YOU SET A HEX SO WHEN I TRIED TO CLEAN THE CAULDRON, IT FUCKING EXPLODED!"

"You foolish idiot, this was part of your detention. Also, since when have you EVER been stupid enough to actually believe anything I said? Clearly not at potions, clearly not at Occlumency; what could possibly have motivated you to do anything I suggested?" Snape hissed at Harry, who was turning red from anger.

"I don't know, it could have been that I wanted to get out of this fucking office! I would do anything to get out of here and actually be doing something productive! You get satisfaction by hurting me EVERY FUCKING DAY, and you don't have any other reason for it except you hated that my dad and his friends bullied you in school!"

Snape, who seemed to be slightly unnerved by this mention of James Potter, stepped within inches of Harry. Leering into his face, he said "You deserve the treatment you get, running around and breaking the rules. Potter, you think that you're above everyone else, but I know the truth. You're just a small, immature boy who doesn't understand anything about the world. However, I won't deny that I receive a small amount of satisfaction in ruining your perfect Gryffindor day."

Harry, now seething, responded with, "Right, because you can't get satisfaction anywhere else."

"What was that?" Snape asked, pulling his head back a bit.

"You torment us because you haven't been laid in years," Harry snapped. "We actually were trying to find someone for you to fuck, just so you might be in a better mood the next morning." When Snape said nothing, Harry continued, despite every bit of his conscience telling him to stop and run away as fast as he could. "I saw the way you looked at me and Ginny when you caught us. You're jealous that I get to have sex and you can't."

At this point, Harry knew he had gone too far. Snape was literally shaking with fury. "Is that – what you think?" he said in a voice that was so smooth, Harry briefly wondered if it was actually coming from Snape's mouth. "That I'm – jealous – of YOU?"

Harry shrunk into the wall as Snape closed in on him. Harry could see every pore on Snape's face, his deep black eyes penetrating every inch of Harry's soul. Something stirred at the bottom of his stomach, but he failed to place the feeling.

"You think – that – that – "Snape said, the shaking finally catching up to his voice as he came within inches of Harry's face, his white hands clutching Harry's shoulders in place.

"I think what?" Harry said softly, tilting his head up and leaving his mouth slightly open.

Snape closed the gap between their mouths, crushing their lips to each other. He pulled back immediately, apparently shocked at what he had done himself, but Harry would have none of it. That feeling in the pit of his stomach was definitely shaping up to be desire. Harry grabbed Snape by his hair and pulled him back into a fierce kiss. Kissing Ginny had never felt this good. Here, kissing his professor, he felt as though a set of Filibuster's Fireworks were going off inside of him. Tongues and teeth crashed together as Harry jumped onto Snape, straddling him. Snape wrapped his arms around Harry, squeezing him so hard, his breathing became compromised. Harry didn't mind though. He clutched Snape's hair as they kissed, also rubbing his growing erection up and down Snape's midsection.

Snape gave a moan and turned Harry so his back was pressed against the wall. He pulled back and began sucking Harry's neck as he undid the button on Harry's pants. It was Harry's turn to cry out in pleasure, unable to do anything but clutch the man holding him harder.

Snape dropped Harry's legs and disappeared under Harry's robes. Harry suddenly realized he was standing with his pants and underwear removed. He then realized Snape had taken him fully in the mouth.

Up and down bobbed Snape's head; each time, Harry's cock seemed to delve deeper into his throat. Harry was reduced to babbling through near sobs, begging him to go faster. He clutched at Snape's desk beside him to him himself up. When Snape began stroking his perineum, Harry's vision exploded into white as he expelled his seed down Snape's throat.

After a few moments had passed, Snape removed his mouth and stood up, leaving Harry to slump against the wall and onto the floor, panting. "That was –" he choked out.

"You're not finished," Snape said in a low, husky voice as he began to remove his pants as well. Harry sucked in a breath. What next? He gazed at Snape – Severus? – watching him slide out of his robes as well. Hermione was right. While he wasn't the most attractive bloke in the world, he was good looking, and, while skinny, had ripples of muscle up and down his body. Harry swallowed in anticipation as Severus laid Harry down on his back and kissed him again. This time, though, it was softer, slower, as though Severus was trying to savor every moment. Harry ran his hands up and down Severus' back as his tongue gently pushed into his professor's mouth. Severus stiffened, pulled away, and muttered a spell, making Harry's arse feel slick, wet, and open. Harry then realized what was about to happen and looked at Severus with panic showing in his face.

"Don't be afraid," he said, pulling Harry's legs around his waist and positioning himself at Harry's entrance.

"I just didn't expect – "

"Stop talking and live in the moment," Severus said, with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Harry unclenched himself and allowed Severus to penetrate him. A burning sensation flooded through his body. Wincing, he tried to wiggle around a bit to get more comfortable. After the initial pain, a soft pleasantness began to waft through him, stirring his previously spent cock. Severus began to move, thrusting slowly, but deeply. As Harry relaxed, he began to get more and more enjoyment out of this sex, eventually encouraging Severus to move harder and faster.

The moment Severus touched a spot inside Harry, a spot he didn't even know existed, Harry knew he fancied blokes. A woman could never do this to him. This spot made Harry cry out louder than he had ever done so before, made him wild inside, wanting more contact. He pulled Severus down to him, kissing him with abandon, thrusting himself up to hit that spot he enjoyed so much.

Severus began to thrust harder and faster, his strokes becoming less systematic and more frantic as both of their orgasms built. Harry wrapped his fingers around his member and began to stroke himself. The feeling of both Severus' cock in his arse and his hands around his own cock brought his orgasm rather quickly. He cried out as he spurted between them, feeling Severus grow warmer and come to completion as well, emptying himself into Harry.

They stayed like that, catching their breath and staring into each others' eyes for quite some time. Eventually, Severus pulled out and rolled over. Harry sat up silently, looking Severus up and down. What now?

"Your detention is completed," Severus told Harry as he straightened out his pants to put them on.

"Oh," Harry said shyly and slid his pants on as well. "Well, I guess I should…."

"You should…"

"Do be more cheerful tomorrow, yeah?" Harry asked bravely.

Severus didn't answer and Harry turned and walked away, closing his office door behind him.

"I will. I will."

FIN


End file.
